


home again

by AshenFeathers



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, this is really just self indulgent at this point.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: more gilkidu, caster/berserker style.purely self indulgent at this point.





	home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).



> this is my apology
> 
> no beta we die like men

There is something serene about this place. A day off was not rare, no, but a day in which Chaldea’s Master let them have a day to go off and do as they please was, and Enkidu has a distinct feeling that there’s a reason for it. 

They have a feeling why, and yet there is a bitter part of them that shows they don’t want to be here. 

Babylonia had been home once. Now, it felt more like a resting place, even with all its glitter and gold, and the upkeep that clearly had been put into it. 

And yet the garden that they find themselves in is peaceful - it’s easy and well kept and Enkidu enjoys the cool earth on their bare knees, watches the way wind gently pulls and pushes the taller grasses. 

A garden isn’t easy kept here - and they know that so well, and yet the plants flourish, though different than the ones that he remembers. They suppose that they’d have to be changed out every now and again, and yet there is something altogether sour about the different plants - but they know who, and that sourness fades into a fondness that bleeds into their dark eyes, makes their heart rattle a bit in its cage.

They recognize his gait as easy as his heartbeat, and their head turns up to find that, yes, the King of Heroes has joined them to sit amongst the plants. 

“I.. Had others tend to them, though I came often myself.” He murmurs, and Enkidu blinks at them.

“You...Took care of them?” There’s a hesitance in their voice that they did not realize at first, and yet, seeps into their tone and there’s a small, almost seemingly embarrassed nod that comes from Gilgamesh - and they feel their heart grow just that little bit fonder. 

“It was only right. Occasionally, they'd try and--" He's cut off, by the way that Enkidu looks at him, knows that look in his face, says that there doesn't need to be any kind of odd excuse, and it fades into a chuckle. 

They don’t remember several emotions that have come over them at the thought of Gilgamesh tending gardens that were not his own, and yet, Enkidu wonders if it was his own way of mourning a loss he could not prevent.

Arms, gentle despite the strength they now carry, the Berserker wraps them around Gilgamesh’s torso, and Gilgamesh again feels himself melt into an embrace he has not felt in so long, that he can’t breathe for a moment before his arms wrap around Enkidu. 

The Berserker even feels it in themselves - the warmth that was so distinct to the man that was holding them, and they know well that very few people were able to get this from him. They swore that they were the only one that Gilgamesh has shown such soft fondness to, but there in that garden, the one that Gilgamesh has tended to for so long since their death, since they had been gone, and now here again and yet ultimately different, Enkidu finds themselves so relieved that despite this, despite everything, Gilgamesh does not see a monster. Gilgamesh only sees Enkidu, in all their beauty and splendor, in the soft green locks, even in the tainted eyes of a berserker, Gilgamesh still sees the friend that they had known for so long, the friend that had grown to be so much more so easily.

Babylonia was home at one point - and it is home again, underneath the light of the sun and the brush of grasses against their knees, in the arms of the man that Enkidu had wholly, totally trusted before - and trusts again. 

For all the unspoken "I love you's" that they have had, this is perhaps the one that Enkidu shall hold close, closer and closer until it becomes one with them.

"I love you." For once murmured, they don't let the affection go unsaid.


End file.
